<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>two hands for two boys by vlossoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112604">two hands for two boys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlossoms/pseuds/vlossoms'>vlossoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hyunjaes massage parlor [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Crying During Sex, Mentioned Double Penetration, Minor Praise Kink, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hyunjae, bottom Sunwoo, minor kink exploration, top kevin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlossoms/pseuds/vlossoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So I hear you give happy endings now,” a voice says, startling Hyunjae where he’s leaned over the kitchen sink. There’s soap suds everywhere, dirty cups and utensils piled high and Kevin by his side, towel in hand. He turns around and sees Sunwoo standing behind him with a slightly terrifying grin on his face, eyes sparkling with mirth. </p><p>Kevin’s simply got an eyebrow raised, a matching grin of his own quirking up thin lips. “Yeah, hyung,” he agrees easily. “I can leave a stellar Yelp review about your particular brand of happy endings.”</p><p>--</p><p>AKA the continuation of kevmil massage adventures</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Sunwoo/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hyunjaes massage parlor [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>two hands for two boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have nothing to say except that this is my first ever threesome fic. Please go easy on me.</p><p>As always, find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/sunrisecobi">twitter!</a></p><p>I DO NOT CONSENT TO MY WORKS BEING REPOSTED OR TAKEN. DO NOT REPOST MY WORKS.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So I hear you give happy endings now,” a voice says, startling Hyunjae where he’s leaned over the kitchen sink. There’s soap suds everywhere, dirty cups and utensils piled high and Kevin by his side, towel in hand. He turns around and sees Sunwoo standing behind him with a slightly terrifying grin on his face, eyes sparkling with mirth. </p><p>Kevin’s simply got an eyebrow raised, a matching grin of his own quirking up thin lips. “Yeah, hyung,” he agrees easily. “I can leave a stellar Yelp review about your particular brand of happy endings.” </p><p>Hyunjae rolls his eyes, pointedly ignoring the two younger members as they tease him. He knows deep down that there’s some truth and sincerity in Sunwoo’s question- but he can find him later, under his own terms. </p><p>Eventually Sunwoo wanders off, contented enough to go bother someone else- Changmin, apparently, based on the sudden yelling in the background. His mind wanders until Kevin breaks through his train of thought, voice soft and light in the fluorescent lighting. </p><p>“I know you don’t need my permission... but you have it, anyways,” Kevin whispers, brushing past Hyunjae as he strolls out of the kitchen. The words bounce around in his head, ringing through his mind as he dives back in to the stream of dishes. </p><p>—</p><p>He finds Sunwoo again later that evening, slouched against the armrest of the couch. The younger is half asleep in his position, neck bent awkwardly and legs curled up tightly. </p><p>Hyunjae can’t help it when he comes around the couch, dropping down in the seat and tugging Sunwoo’s legs across his lap. His hands rub absentmindedly into the muscle, eyes trained on whatever the younger has been watching on the television. Sunwoo hasn’t even reacted to his presence aside from the way he immediately relaxed under the pressure of his hands. </p><p>He’s barely paying much attention as his hands work at the tight muscles in Sunwoo’s calves, rubbing gently over the loose fabric of his sweatpants. </p><p>“Hyung?” Sunwoo mumbles, stretching languidly across the cushions. Hyunjae hums in response, moving his fingers along the firm corded muscles. </p><p>“Your hands feel nice,” Sunwoo continues eventually, voice barely loud enough in the quiet air. </p><p>Hyunjae chuckles quietly, hands following the long, long stretch of his legs. His eyes fall down to where is hands are rubbing gentle circles in the softer parts of Sunwoo’s upper thighs. He doesn’t expect the way the younger twitches as his fingertips caress the tender spot, but Sunwoo assures him it’s okay, encourages him to keep going. </p><p>“Sensitive, hmm?” He breathes, squeezing lightly over the fabric of Sunwoo's sweatpants. </p><p>Sunwoo laughs quietly, rolling his eyes. "Little bit," he manages, turning heavily lidded eyes onto Hyunjae. “Can you get my back too?”</p><p>“I see how it is, everyone just wants me for my hands, huh,” Hyunjae mocks, gesturing for Sunwoo to sit up. Once the younger shuffles upright, he quickly strips off his shirt as Hyunjae settles behind him. </p><p>He’s never really noticed how <em>fit</em> Sunwoo is, the slope of his back and shoulder blades well toned from their vigorous practice sessions. He takes in the sight of the tanned, blemish free skin, of the wiry muscle underneath. Heaving a sigh, Hyunjae’s hands come up, thumbs digging into tense shoulders. </p><p>Sunwoo completely melts under his touch, tension bleeding out into the room to be replaced with complete relaxation. It’s taking way more focus than Hyunjae would like to admit to keep from leaning down and leaving soft kisses across the line of Sunwoo’s shoulders, but, he thinks he’s managing well enough. He isn’t able to stop himself, though, from letting his thumbs caress the soft, warm skin as his hands move down the younger’s arms. The temptation to let his hands glide over the expanse of Sunwoo’s back and learn the way he feels is nearly driving Hyunjae mad. </p><p>He notices, as his hands work at a persistent tense spot, that Sunwoo is... much quieter than Kevin was. He’s not moaning with each touch- but that doesn’t mean he’s not enjoying it just as much. Hyunjae can feel the way his body shudders with each squeeze, each stroke of his fingertips across taut skin. He can hear the tiny, gasped breaths that Sunwoo takes in when he works at a knot particularly intensely.</p><p>He’s not expecting it when Sunwoo speaks up, voice breathy and rasping. “You can go harder, hyung, feels good,” he says, and Hyunjae has to physically stop himself from losing his cool. He’s already trying to stomp down the half chub he’s got in his pants- this entire situation fills him with deja vu in the eerie similarities to when he got his hands on Kevin. </p><p>His hands work a little bit harder, a little bit more deliberately at Sunwoo’s back, suddenly drawing a tiny little groan from the younger. He loses the battle with his own mind, leaning down and ghosting his lips against the skin of his shoulder, feeling the way Sunwoo shudders under the light touch. </p><p>“Sunwoo-ya, what do you want?” Hyunjae breathes, hands resting on the narrow dip of Sunwoo’s waist. </p><p>Sunwoo looses a soft noise, letting his head fall back on Hyunjae’s shoulder and closing his eyes. “Want whatever you want to give me, hyung.” </p><p>A quiet noise catches Hyunjae’s attention, looking up to see Kevin standing in the entrance to the living room. He grins, takes in the sight of Kevin drowning in arousal from across the room and let’s his hands roam over the blemish free skin of Sunwoo’s chest. </p><p>“I’ll give you everything,” he teases, voice quiet and low. “But, it seems we have an audience.” </p><p>Sunwoo whimpers are that, blinking his eyes open and finally noticing Kevin in the distance. “Hyung,” he whines, leaving Hyunjae unsure as to <em>which</em> hyung he’s calling for. Kevin steps forward anyways, clearly seeing something in Sunwoo’s blown out eyes that calls to him. </p><p>Hyunjae can feel the way Sunwoo is shaking in his arms, from arousal and desire combined as Kevin climbs onto the couch in front of him. </p><p>“Pretty boy,” Kevin whispers, hand coming up and thumbing at Sunwoo’s lips. “Do you want this? From both of us?” </p><p>Hyunjae holds his breath, hoping and waiting for Sunwoo to make up his mind. He doesn’t want to push the youngest out of his comfort zone, and he wants him to know that no matter what- they can and will stop at any point. </p><p>“I want this,” Sunwoo speaks up, voice confident even in its softness. “Want both of you, please.” </p><p>Kevin coos, letting his hand move into Sunwoo’s hair. “Good boy,” Hyunjae hears, and something about the way Kevin sounds- something so completely different to when they were together- throws him for a loop. “I’m gonna kiss you now, hmm?” </p><p>He can feel more than hear the slick sounds of Kevin’s lips on Sunwoo as his hands resume their wandering touches, coming up and thumbing at the youngest’s nipples. Sunwoo whines into the kiss as Hyunjae plays with his body, stroking fingertips over ticklish flesh. He’s obsessed with the way Sunwoo’s body feels against his, with the way Kevin is slowly pushing him further and further into Hyunjae’s space with his biting kisses. </p><p>His hands wander down, passing over the straining line of Sunwoo’s erection as he moans into Kevin’s mouth. The sound is swallowed down quickly as Kevin gets his hands on Sunwoo’s chest, driving the youngest crazy with relentless touches. </p><p>“So responsive,” Hyunjae chuckles, stroking teasingly over Sunwoo’s cock as he shakes and whimpers from the stimulation. Kevin withdraws from the kiss, meeting Hyunjae’s eyes with a feral glint in his own as delicate fingers come up and tease at Sunwoo’s nipples. </p><p>Sunwoo is whining and whimpering in between them and it’s already driving Hyunjae a little mad with desire. He reaches up without hesitation and pulls Kevin into a searing kiss, licking into his mouth and grinding the heel of his hand again Sunwoo’s cock. The younger’s moan breaks off in a sob at the pressure, thrashing under the weight of their determined touches.</p><p>Kevin breaks away from the kiss, sliding down onto his knees in front of Sunwoo and tugs at his sweatpants, yanking them down around his ankles. Hyunjae holds him close as Kevin mouths at the line of Sunwoo’s cock, hands pressing his thighs down against the couch. </p><p>“Sit still, baby, Kevin will give you what you want,” Hyunjae rumbles against the soft skin of Sunwoo’s shoulder. The way he’s the only one naked and exposed between them, the choked off moans he’s letting out as Kevin hollows his cheeks around the head of his cock- Sunwoo is <em>addicting</em> in the best way. </p><p>His own cock is rock hard against Sunwoo, and as Kevin slurps obscenely at the length of his cock, Sunwoo rocks back against him until he’s letting his own soft moans filter out. “Kevin’s good with his mouth, isn’t he?” Hyunjae hums, letting his teeth press against tender skin. “Is he making you feel good?”</p><p>Sunwoo nods, words evading him as Kevin works himself lower and lower until he’s gagging around the solid length in his throat. Hyunjae turns Sunwoo’s head, capturing his plush lips in a needy kiss. </p><p>Kevin pulls away from Sunwoo’s dripping cock with soft noise, pulling him down until his back is flat against the couch and he can get to the tender flesh of his inner thighs. Hyunjae watches as Kevin trails his kisses over the quivering muscles, inching ever closer to the spot Sunwoo wants him most. His arms push Sunwoo’s legs up, up against his chest until his tight little hole is exposed- from there, Kevin is quick to dive in, licking wet and messy over the furled entrance. </p><p>Sunwoo absolutely loses it at the pleasure racing through him, hands coming up and digging in the material of Hyunjae’s pants as he turns wild eyes on him. “Hyung-“ Sunwoo pants out, desperate for something, anything the oldest will give. </p><p>His hand cards gently through tousled hair, brushing the sweaty strands off of Sunwoo’s forehead. “Hmm? What do you need, baby?” </p><p>“Want you, want you in my mouth,” Sunwoo manages, breaking off in a moan as Kevin works him open on his tongue. Hyunjae curses, standing up and working at pushing his pants down, the long line of his cock slapping up against his stomach. </p><p>“Whatever you want,” he agrees, watching in awe as Sunwoo tries to mouth at the head of his cock, desperation making him sloppy and uncoordinated. Sunwoo’s mouth is basically watering already as Hyunjae scoots forward, his cock smearing a line of precum across his cheek. The youngest looks ruined beneath them already, tears pooling in his pretty chocolate eyes as he sucks Hyunjae into his mouth. </p><p>The image of Sunwoo with his plush lips wrapped around his cock is going to be burned into Hyunjae’s retinas forever. The way he’s already drooling dumbly as Kevin presses his fingers into his little hole, working him open with determined little thrusts against his prostate. </p><p>It’s a lot, it almost feels like too much as Sunwoo’s hands come up, tugging Hyunjae closer and by extent, deeper into his mouth until the head bumps against the back of his throat. Sunwoo is gagging obscenely, harsh wet noises escaping around each tiny little thrust Hyunjae makes into the scorching wet heat. He can see the way Sunwoo’s thighs are flexing from the stimulation Kevin is giving him, the way his legs are shaking where he’s holding them up against his chest. </p><p>“Bet Kevin’s fingers feel good inside you, right? He’s opening you up so pretty for us,” Hyunjae rambles, fingers knotting in the hair atop Sunwoo’s head. Kevin sits up on his heels, pressing a third finger into the tight heat as he turns lustful eyes on Hyunjae. </p><p>“He’s so pliant,” Kevin muses, curling his fingers up until Sunwoo gags prettily on the length of Hyunjae’s cock. “And he’s opening up so nicely, fuck.”</p><p>Kevin kisses his way up Sunwoo’s shaking thighs, biting stinging marks and bruises as he goes. “Sunwoo-ya,” he singsongs, working his fingers in deeper and harder. “Who do you want first?” </p><p>Hyunjae groans as Sunwoo pulls off his cock, a string of saliva connecting his lips to the hardened flesh. </p><p>“Want Hyunjae-hyung,” Sunwoo whines, making grabby hands at Kevin until he leans up and steals his breath in a kiss. “Wanna ride you,” he mumbles again, after Kevin pulls away. </p><p>Hyunjae grins, sliding back down into his seat on the couch and tugs Sunwoo into his lap. “Pretty boy,” he whispers, attaching his lips to the tanned skin of Sunwoo’s neck as his hips roll against his own. There’s nothing better than the weight of Sunwoo perched in his lap, desperation making him sloppy as he works his hips. </p><p>Kevin’s hands smooth over the curve of Sunwoo’s hips, over the soft flesh of Hyunjae’s thighs as he reaches for the lube he apparently smuggled in. Wet fingers dip between Sunwoo’s cheeks, tucking into his hole once again and making sure he’s open and ready. Once Kevin deems him ready, those same wet fingers wrap around the hard length of his cock, getting him nice and slick. </p><p>Hyunjae bites back a groan at the feeling, hips twitching up at the solid warmth of Kevin’s grip. “Ready, baby?” Hyunjae asks, cooing at the way Sunwoo is already drooling and damn near fucked stupid in his lap. </p><p>Sunwoo whimpers, nodding quickly and desperately as Kevin’s hands guide him into position. The sound he makes as Hyunjae’s cock pushes inside, the pretty, long drawn out moan- it’s sure to echo in his head for ages to come. </p><p>Kevin is watching the way Sunwoo’s hole swallows Hyunjae’s cock, almost as if he’s made to take it, as he presses kisses all up and down the line of his spine. </p><p>It’s tight, so tight as Hyunjae fits his hands around the jut of Sunwoo’s hip bones. The youngest works himself down until he’s seated flush and full in Hyunjae’s lap, letting out pathetic little moans as he tucks his head in the curve of Hyunjae’s neck. </p><p>“Sunwoo, baby, you feel so good,” Hyunjae breathes, fingers pressing bruises into tanned skin. Kevin’s hands fit around Sunwoo’s waist, encouraging the tiny little rolls of his hips as he adjusts. </p><p>Hyunjae groans low and deep as Sunwoo slowly lifts up, dropping back down and punching out a weak noise. Kevin guides him, helping Sunwoo fuck himself silly on Hyunjae’s cock until they’re both lost in the pleasure. “So good, Sunwoo-ya, doing so good for us,” Kevin whispers, sucking a trail of blazing marks up the exposed line of his neck. </p><p>“Want you too, hyung,” Sunwoo sobs, bouncing up and down on Hyunjae’s cock like it’s a lifeline. Kevin curses, fingers digging in harshly on the soft skin. “Not tonight, baby, another time though- we’ll give you what you want another time.”</p><p>Hyunjae feels out of his mind with lust as the images of Sunwoo spread open on both of them flashes through his mind. He knows Sunwoo would take it so well, knows he would feel absolutely <em>divine</em>. Kevin’s hands slide down over the curve of Sunwoo’s ass as he fills himself over and over again with the hard length of Hyunjae’s cock until his thumbs tease just at the spot they are joined together. </p><p>Sunwoo sobs as Kevin’s fingers press against the stretched skin of his hole, thighs shaking at the onslaught of pleasure. He’s fucking himself down at just the right angle that Hyunjae’s cock is battering against his prostate, pathetic little noises spilling out at each thrust in. </p><p>“C-close.” Sunwoo chokes out, working his hips in desperate little circles. “Wanna cum on your cock, please, please let me cum-“</p><p>Hyunjae’s control snaps at the sound of Sunwoo begging so prettily, holding the younger up and starting to thrust his hips up hard and deep. Kevin leans over, capturing Hyunjae’s lips in a biting kiss as he forces Sunwoo down on his cock over and over again. </p><p>“Go ahead, baby,” Hyunjae eventually moans, hips stuttering in the brutal pace he’s set. He’s close as well, teetering on the edge as Sunwoo clenches around him over and over again. It doesn’t take long after that for Sunwoo to moan loudly, cock jerking as he spills over the skin on Hyunjae’s chest. </p><p>Hyunjae follows quickly after, filling Sunwoo up until he’s dripping. He groans, fingers flexing from where they are still gripped bruising tight on Sunwoo’s hips as their orgasms rock them. </p><p>“Want Binnie-hyung now,” Sunwoo whines softly, deflating in Hyunjae’s arms. Kevin swears, lifting Sunwoo up until Hyunjae’s softening cock slips out, a trail of cum leaking out and down his thighs as he moves. </p><p>“You sure, baby?” Kevin hums, fingers pressing into Sunwoo’s abused hole and fucking the leaking cum back in. Sunwoo begs, pleads, whines out in need at the feeling of Kevin’s fingers. “Yes, yes, please-“</p><p>Kevin huffs out a breathless laugh, pressing Sunwoo down against Hyunjae’s chest and crowding in close. “Hush, pretty, I’ll give you what you want,” he teases, tugging Sunwoo’s hips back for easy access. </p><p>Hyunjae can feel the way Kevin’s cock brushes against his thigh as he pushes his pants down, can feel the way Sunwoo is practically gagging for it as Kevin lines up. He tugs Sunwoo into desperate kisses as Kevin pushes in, fucking Hyunjae’s cum back inside of him with quick thrusts. </p><p>It’s clear to everyone Kevin isn’t going to last long, as he sets a relentless pace from the start, drilling endlessly into Sunwoo’s over sensitive prostate until his cock is hard and twitching between them. Hyunjae swallows down each and every moan as Kevin uses his hole, hands spreading Sunwoo’s cheeks wider and hips pushing in just that little bit deeper with each thrust. </p><p>“Been so good for us, baby,” Kevin pants, biting back a groan at the way Sunwoo is clenching down around him. “Gonna cum again? Make a mess of yourself and Hyunjae-hyung?” </p><p>Hyunjae can feel wetness on his neck, Sunwoo sniffling quietly as Kevin spews filthy words into the space between them. He pushes Sunwoo upright, takes in the misty, blown out eyes and grins, thumbing away the tears. “Poor baby... Good tears, hmm?” </p><p>Sunwoo’s lips part around a broken moan as Kevin thrusts in two, three more times before stilling, filling him full with a second load. The feeling of Kevin fucking the mixture of his and Hyunjae’s cum back inside of him pushes him over the edge, cock spilling a few pathetic drops over Hyunjae’s chest.  </p><p>“So good, so good for us,” Kevin mumbles, dragging his lips in open mouthed kisses over the pretty line of Sunwoo’s shoulders. As he softens and pulls out, a river of cum spills out and leaks down his still-quivering thighs. </p><p>Hyunjae coos at Sunwoo, calming him down with soft hands and soft little kisses as Kevin saunters off to get a couple of towels. By the time he returns, Sunwoo is sitting up on Hyunjae’s lap, pretty smile lighting up his tired eyes. Kevin makes quick working of cleaning them up, helping Sunwoo into a clean pair of lounge pants and one of Hyunjae’s plain shirts, humming a quiet tune as he goes. </p><p>“Thank you,” Sunwoo whispers later, as they curled up around each other. Kevin’s got his arms wrapped tightly around Sunwoo’s waist and his nose buried in the soft curling hair at the back of his head, giggling softly into the quiet air. </p><p>“No need to thank us, baby, we enjoyed it too, right hyung?” Hyunjae hums in agreement, laid out with Sunwoo draped over his chest. His lips ghost across the crown of his head, curled up in a hint of a smile. “Now I have two people to keep my hands full,” he huffs good-naturedly. “But I don’t mind, not even a little bit.”</p><p>—</p><p>It’s apparent the next morning that Kevin failed to account for cumstains on the couch, as the sound of Eric screaming fills the dorms. </p><p>“What the <em>fuck</em> is that on the couch?”</p><p>And if Sunwoo snuggles just a little bit deeper into Kevin’s embrace at the sound, no one has to know- well, except for Hyunjae.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>